Computer-based control systems have been developed to directly control biological reagent instruments. The instruments are used to automatically apply biological reagents to samples, tissue samples in particular, placed on slides held by the instruments. Instruments of this type are described in International Patent Publications WO 04/001390 and WO 04/08857. A small number of instruments, for example up to five, in one location may be considered to form a “pod”, and can be directly controlled by a dedicated computer system.
There are a number of technical problems and limitations associated with existing control systems. For example, the pods are isolated from each other, and there is no communication or data sharing between them. A user of a control system also has to attend a laboratory and the location of the control system and pod to effect control and operate the system. Laboratory Information Systems (LIS's) also are required to be independently connected to the control system of each pod.
It is desired to alleviate one or more difficulties with the prior art, or at least provide a useful alternative.